


He's not complaining

by bearabees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Lemme know if more tags should be added, M/M, Monster Tom, Overstimulation, Oviposition, hard biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: Tord should know better then to make fun of Tom, especially when he's in a rut. But something is very off about Tom this time, opening a new door to both of them, and the only thing Tord will be complaining about in the morning is the pain in his ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiiko/gifts).



> So, I really like the monster mistake au made by tentacle-feast on tumblr, and I just had to write a fanfiction. This has been really delayed, I started it months ago. But the idea of this is the first time Monster Tom experiences the joy of egg laying. And boy, does Tord get to experience it too. The fanfiction is pretty heavily based on this picture/post:
> 
> http://tentacle-feast.tumblr.com/post/143656278744/tom-turning-or-partial-turned-into-his-monster
> 
> That being said, please, enjoy this eggcellent master piece ♡~!

Well this was quite the sight.

"Oh my god, Tom, what the hell are you doing? You.. You look so fucking stupid humping that tiny pillow, you bumbling oaf" Tord couldn't contain his laughter at the sight before him, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. 

He had walked in Tom's room, having heard something breaking followed by irritated animalistic sounds, only to find Tom humping a pillow that was too small for him. It was hilarious to see the monster of a man with his large clawed hands, trying to grip onto it to hold it in place to get more friction whilst also maintaining his balance. It didn't help that his tail twitched, throwing him off course.

"Shut the hell up and get out of my room."Tom snarled as he bared his fangs at the other, his claws ripping into the pillow a bit. Part of him wanted to get up and kick Tord's ass, knowing he could very well do that in this form, the other half of him wanted to slam the other to the ground, rip off his clothes, and-- Tom stopped his train of thought there, shaking his head in attempt to clear his mind. Ever since Tord's experiment did this to him, he found himself entering a heat cycle every so often. 

Usually, he knew Tord wouldn't mind helping out. They had done it a couple times before. Although, something seemed off and he didn't know if this was a good time to be balls deep in the other.

"Aw, why you gotta be so mean? I heard something break and I thought,'oh dear, what if something bad happened to Tom?' So I came to check on you.. and this is how you treat me? How rude."Tord teased, glancing around until he spotted shattered glass on the floor, realizing it to be a picture frame,"Look at you, breaking things like a fucking animal. Well.. I guess you kinda are like one, you brute."Tord flashed a smirk to Tom as he approached him.

He so badly wanted to comment on how Tom recoiled back on the bed the closer he got, surprised the pillow was able to cover most of Tom's dick. But he was more confused as to why the other was hiding it in the first time. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd of seen it. Bending down and picking up the frame, Tord set it back on the side table before turning to the other,"I don't see why you didn't come to me, usually you scramble and waste little time to bury yourself in me."He was slightly egging on that he wanted just that, but Tom seemed to be hesitant and Tord noticed his eyes darting off to the side before back at him.

Tom was instantly filled with regret at inhaling deeply, drooling as Tord's scent filled his nostrils. The idea of burying himself balls deep into Tord and emptying the heavy load he felt into the smaller male was tempting. In the back of Tom's mind, his self-restraint was teetering on the edge of humanity and his carnal desires, which were starting to overwhelm him as more dirty thoughts started to develop. Tom groaned, his tail curling at the tip slightly as his mouth dropped open some, a bit of drool spilling over. While Tom was lost in thought, losing his inner battle, Tord got tired of staring at him drooling like the stupid dog he practically was and waiting for some sort of retort, sighing as he put one knee on the bed to reach over and push on his housemate's head. That caught Tom's attention, his head turning to stare at Tord. The feeling from Tord's hand to his sensitive flushed cheeks caused pleasure to shoot through his body, snapping the last bit of self control that Tom had. He didn't hesitate to snatch Tord's wrist either, giving Tord a low guttural growl before pulling him towards him.

Tord wasn't expecting the sudden movement at all, actually trying to recoil back, but to no avail as he was pulled onto the bed and shoved face first down into the comforter. Tord was realizing how off Tom seemed, wondering if he was alright. Usually, Tom was a little more under control, but currently, he seemed to be influenced by the heat completely, the animalistic instinct in full bloom. He also realized that due to the sudden harshness, a pleasant warmth bloomed in his stomach. He was about to speak up but his words were muffled as Tom pushed his head down further into the bed with one hand. Tord hoped that Tom would be a little gentle, but knowing just how aggressive he can get usually, he had a feeling he wasn't gonna be walking normally for a couple days. Tom didn't ask Tord what he said, instead leaning down to bite Tord's ear, a sharp intake of breath coming from the scientist. His arms hooked under Tord's abdomen, pulling his hips up and delivering a sharp thrust to Tord's rear. It was now that Tord felt a difference in Tom's girth, but he couldn't quite place the difference.

Tord waited till Tom was rolling his hips to him before grinding his rear back to the others crotch, finding it a little endearing when Tom suddenly buried his face in the crook of his neck and practically purred, Tom's hot breath making his skin tingle. Tord caught Tom off guard again by thrusting his hips back, and this time received a deep groan in response followed by Tom lapping at what ever exposed skin he could with his large flat tongue. It was Tom's turn to catch Tord off guard, biting into the crook of his neck roughly to the point of breaking the skin, blood trickling from the wound before lapping at it. As soon as Tom's teeth sunk in, Tord was gritting his teeth and tears spilled down his cheeks. He definitely hadn't expected it, shuddering and let out a shaky moan, a little in shock over the bite, but utterly in pleasure as delicious pain swept through him. Tom registered the moan and took it as a sign to keep going, his claws hooking on the others pants and pulling them down in one swift motion along with his boxers. He was hit with a wave of Tord's scent, faltering in all his movements. He confused Tord as he started moving his body down, holding the scientist in place, leaving Tord knowing he wouldn't be able to move and fight his next actions, not that he wanted too.

The scientist tried to turn and get a look at what his housemate was doing, but soon, he didn't need to ask and felt the slick, wet, warmth that was Tom's tongue lavishing his rear and his crotch, gasping with pleasure at each wet and heated stroke of the others tongue. He could feel the copious saliva dripping off of himself as he shifted to prop himself on his elbows, jolting as Tom prodded his tongue against him, gripping the bed sheets in surprise as his partners tongue slide inside, coating his inner walls with his saliva. It didn't take a genius to know that this was going to be his lubricant, hoping it would serve well for its intended purpose. It's consistency was rather slimy, he noted, which was also unusual for Tom when in heat. Tom pulled his tongue out and dragged his tongue up the others back, pulling Tord up till he was on his hands and knees. He curved over Tord till his head rest on the others shoulder, mounting him much more comfortably than the pillow.

Tord finally found himself able to get some words in, a snicker passing though his lips. "Honestly, even though something's clearly different here, I'm sure I can handle whatever you d-dish o-out, Thomas."He stuttered on the last couple of words, feeling Tom's head prod around for his slick heat. He winced as Tom finally found it, but a smirk twitched on his lips.

Although, it was short lived. Tord's smug facial expression switched from cocky to sudden disorientation, his jaw going slack as intense heat burst throughout his body, accompanied by blended feelings of pain and pleasure, his breath being practically knocked out of him as Tom crammed the entire girth of his shaft into him. He wasn't entirely sure if his legs were just jello or broken from the sudden force, but he couldn't focus on it, his thoughts shattered as a harsh thrust from Tom had his eyes rolling back and his teeth clenched tight.

It was obvious after the first thrust Tom wasn't going to let up and give Tord time to relax, though the scientist wasn't really feeling the pain as much as the pleasure, the copious amount of saliva Tom had slicked him up with served as the perfect lubricant, allowing him to take the great size with ease and aided in a quick orgasm. The only thought Tord could get through was knowing he was gonna be over stimulated and sore as hell when they were done. He tried to speak. To call out the other's name, some sort of sound that wasn't breathless, anything. Instead, all he could manage was an exhale of heated breath as drool ran down his chin to meet with the tears wetting his cheeks, jostled with each thrust Tom put into him, feeling warmth build back up in the pit of his stomach. Tom's claws dug into the pitiful mess below him, beads of crimson blood and lilac bruises left behind on Tord's skin from the scratches and tight grip Tom had on him. 

Tord hit his peak yet again, leaving another mess on the bed and tightening around Tom, which stirred something in the monster of a man. He felt the sudden urge to do as thought earlier, to bury himself balls deep into Tord. Although, the feeling of swelling at the base of his shaft told him to do so and stay there, instinct was driving him now. Tord was close to going completely limp, but the feeling of Tom's hand cupping under his chin and holding his head up caught his attention. That, and the pressure that was building up just outside his rear. He opened his mouth to speak, having caught his breath for a moment, but once again, he was caught off guard as he felt himself being stretched by something larger than Tom’s girth, everything finally clicking in place with the scientist. The swelling base suddenly made sense to Tord. Tom had a knot.

Before Tord could protest, Tom wrapped a hand around Tord’s throat and squeezed, cutting off Tord’s airway before pulling back swiftly before slamming back into his housemate and popping the knot into place. Tord’s mouth went slack completely, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Tom’s shaft pressed directly on Tord’s prostate, making him gasp and writhe weakly as he reached a third orgasm. As soon as Tom let go of his chin, his torso collapsed to the bed, weakly grasping onto the blankets. He felt warmth seep into him from Tom’s cock, though, it seemed to be coming in slow spurts. He felt the mattress move slightly on both sides of him as Tom propped himself up, a couple quiet whimpers escaping Tord as Tom shifted and slowly ground their hips together. 

Tom clenched the blanket’s tightly, staring down at his partner's hoodie, which was torn slightly from the roughness and now slimy from his saliva, which dripped from his mouth, while Tord caught his breath for a sort moment, his words coming out in breathy whimpers almost,"H-holy fuck, Th-Thomas.."he managed to get out, wincing slightly as he felt the soreness start to creep up on him. Tom loomed over Tord's body for a moment longer, silent until he grunted and wrapped his arms around Tord's torso, sucking and licking at the wound he had made earlier on Tord's neck. His arms tightened as something started to make its way through him, his instincts telling him to not let go of Tord.

Tord, taking this as a sign of apology, turned his head slightly and pressed his lips to Tom's cheek, panting as he pushed his lips back slightly and shivering at not only the over stimulation, but an object that was passing through Tom's dick. His first thoughts were what the fuck is that, but as soon as he felt it start to stretch him, he cried out shakily and moved a hand weakly up to grip one of Tom's. He was shocked at how easily it was able to pass through, but realized that Tom's knot probably stretched him more then what was being pushed into him, the over stimulation was the cause of his slight pain.

The object passed through and Tord felt it slide into him. But before he could question it, another started to stretch him and he squeezed Tom's hand this time, whining at the soreness. Tom, sensing Tord's discomfort, gently started to nuzzle his shoulders and nipping at his ears, making Tord smile despite the pain he was in. Yet another object passed into him. Although, at this point, having seen plenty of hentai, had an idea what was being put into him. Tord would have never thought that this experiment was going to lead to Tom laying eggs in his ass. And yet, here they were. Two eggs in and Tord already felt a third one making it's way into him, although, he noticed that it easy slipped into him, quickly making way for a fourth one. The pressure inside of him was building up as each egg slipped into place, nearing a point of discomfort. Tord wasn't sure how much more he could take, but soon, felt the swelling of Tom's knot go down as a fifth and sixth egg slipped into him.

Panting as the knot popped out, Tord felt warmth burst from Tom's girth, coating his insides and the eggs with his cum before he felt Tom pull out of him. He immediately collapsed onto his side, placing a hand on the noticeable bulge from the eggs. He felt oddly okay with it, just tired and sore, his legs twitching and trembling from the force of Tom's thrusts. Tom curled himself around Tord, coming down from his rut and beginning to tune back in with himself. As soon as he was able to comprehend what he had done, he sat straight up and started apologizing.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, Tord, sorry, I didn't.." He faltered and droned off, taking notice of the bulge that the eggs made. It took him a moment to start speaking again, knowing that he was the cause of, what ever was going on with Tord,"W-What did I do to you? Are you okay? W-what the hell is this.."his nose scrunched up as he hesitantly placed a hand on the bump, looking over Tord in concern and uncertainty. 

"A little overworked. But I'll be okay.. I'm pretty sure you laid eggs but, again, I'll still be okay.."Tord was surprised he was still awake at this point, sleep heavily resting on his eyes. He felt a surge of happiness rush through him as he felt Tom relax and curl a and round him again.

"You look so exhausted.. But, you did a good job.."Tom subconsciously purred as he ran his fingers through Tord's hair, receiving a smile in response and a mumbled," 'm sleepy.."

It didn't take long for Tord's breathing to slow down as he drifted into sleep, leaving Tom to his thoughts. Tom usually would curl around Tord after sex and sleep with him. But with the eggs buried inside of Tord, he felt the urge to make sure both them and Tord were safe. He came to the conclusion that the animalistic part of him was bursting with the instinct of protection, just like a mama bear with her cubs. He moved his head down to rest of Tord's stomach, glancing up at his sleeping face. He couldn't help but smile. Even though he got into arguments with the scientist, he still cared about him. He knew that things were gonna be odd from now on, but he also knew he would protect Tord and the eggs. Even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a sequel for this. It depends on how fast I can type it and if I can find the motivation to do so. But I hope that you all enjoyed it! Lemme know what ya'll think!


End file.
